Fate's Favourite
by Kairy-Ann
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Siempre hay historias en la que Harry viaja en el tiempo y se queda o vuelve. Y al final, trata de hacer bueno a Voldemort. ¿Pero y si las cosas fueran diferentes? ¿Qué pasa si, por una vez, alguien sigue al viajero del tiempo de vuelta?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno lo primero de todo, esta historia **NO** es mía. Su autora es **The Fictionist** y amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirla, así que todos los reviews serán para ella :) La historia está completa y tiene 151 capítulos.

No se cada cuanto podré subir un nuevo capítulo, pero intentaré no tardar n.n

Mientras estaba traduciendo, cosa que he hecho lo mejor que he podido, hay cosas que si las traduces literalmente no tienen sentido, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude :) Lo digo por si alguien lo lee en inglés no diga "Eh, esto no significa esto"... claro que no, si no no tiene sentido u.u xD

Espero que os guste ^^

…...

Prólogo y capítulo 1

Harry bajó la mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, ignorando las miradas que el personal y los otros estudiantes le enviaban. Era la fiesta de apertura y se veía diferente, y lo sabía. Se veía y actuaba diferente. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Había sido un verano extraño, incluso para sus estándares. Viajes en el tiempo. Acababa de pasar un año en 1943, el quinto año de Tom Riddle en Hogwarts. Todo cambió el año pasado, con la Cámara de los Secretos y el ascenso del Señor Oscuro ... no es que Tom no había sido el Señor Oscuro. Lo era la mayoría de las veces.

Sin embargo, no era Voldemort. Harry podía verlo ahora.

Sonrió con cierta nostalgia para si mismo. Era inconcebible que pudiera pasar un año como Harrison Evans, la otra mitad de dúo Slytherin, y no cambiar. Sin embargo, no era el tipo de cambio que pudiera ser explicado. Ron y Hermione podían sentir que era diferente pero él ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar a explicar el porqué. Ellos se asustarían, completamente.

Las teorías y rumores, por lo que había podido escuchar, era que la muerte de Cedric lo había traumatizado a lo grande. Eso no había sido particularmente fácil, y él lo admitía, pero no era por eso. No lo era.

–¿Harry? – preguntó tentativamente Hermione.

–¿Hmm? – miró hacia arriba, lo que le obligó a prestar atención y salir de sus pensamientos.

–¿Estás bien?

–Bien – sonrió brevemente. – Estoy bien. – Empujó otro tenedor lleno de espaguetis en la boca.

–Pareces... diferente. – dijo ella.

–¿A si? – respondió con suavidad. – ¿Diferente en plan bueno o malo? – le guiñó un ojo. Ella le miró sorprendida por un momento. Confianza en sí mismo, otro cambio, lo sabía. Era simplemente que Tom siempre había exigido confianza, o al menos aparentarla. Era parte de ser un Slytherin, tenía que dar un imagen de confianza o los buitres te rasgarían en pedazos.

¿Por qué estaba pensando en Tom, de todos modos? Se había acabado. Este era su tiempo ahora, se volvería loco si seguía pensando en volver allí. Voldemort aun estaba aquí.

–Simplemente diferente. – se cubrió ella. Él se encogió de hombros con simpatía.

–La gente puede cambiar – dijo suavemente. Él lo había hecho y esperaba que Tom no lo haría. Había esperado mucho... ya que Voldemort parecía estar aún aquí y... Salazar ¿no se sentía eso como un trozo de hielo a través del estómago? Salvo que el universo de Tom se hubiese convertido en uno alternativo, si es que eso existía.

Habría otro él, posiblemente, viviendo con sus padres. Tom probablemente sería el Ministro de Magia en cuanto tuviese treinta años. Los labios de Harry se curvaron ligeramente. Zevi Prince, por supuesto, sería un maestro de pociones que recorriese el mundo mostrando sus locas habilidades. Dejó esos pensamientos. No podía pensar en ello. Simplemente no podía. Ahora sólo deseaba que su corazón obedeciese a los aspectos lógicos de la mente.

–Supongo que sí – coincidió Hermione, estudiándolo.

Antes eso le habría hecho cambiar de opinión y querer contárselo todo pero después de haber estado bajo la intensa psique y evaluaciones de Tom, el escrutinio de los demás parecía bastante pálido en comparación. Allí iba de nuevo. Pensando en el _pasado._ Era difícil adaptarse. Casi había caminado hacia la mesa de Slytherin cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, y las pequeñas ocurrencias de Malfoy (Draco) sólo sirvieron para divertirlo. Casi lo había llamado Abraxas, porque maldita sea, ellos se parecían.

Se comió otro bocado de pasta. La clasificación había terminado, con varias nuevas incorporaciones a todas las casas. Se retorció las manos en su regazo, a falta de algo que hacer. Se sentía extraño estar aquí, surrealista. En realidad, no debería haberlo hecho, pero lo hizo. Casi deseaba el estar de vuelta en 1943, lo cual era ridículo, porque la gran parte de su tiempo estaba tratando de encontrar un camino de vuelta. ¿Quién sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era ser golpeado por una maldición asesina? Era, simplemente, que finalmente había aceptado su lugar allí, y ahora estaba de nuevo en su tiempo.

El destino lo odiaba.

Con una venganza.

Terminaron de comer, mientras que Harry trató de participar en la conversación en torno a él con lo mejor de su capacidad. Dumbledore se levantó para hablar.

Y un brillo blanco creció en el centro de la habitación.

Todo el mundo lo miró, en una mezcla de terror y curiosidad. Harry sintió su interior retorcerse. No, no podía ser. Esa luz ... era tan familiar. Las voces que salían de ella eran cada vez más fuertes, como un tren corriendo por un túnel.

–¿Estás seguro de que funcionó? – Ese era Alphard.

–¿Estás diciendo que Tom se ha equivocado? – Y ese era Lestrange, tan servicial como siempre.

Tuvo la extraña necesidad de estallar en una carcajada histérica cuando cinco figuras se formaron en el medio de la sala. Alphard Black. Cygnus Lestrange. Abraxas Malfoy. Zevi Prince. Tom Riddle. Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? – exigió Dumbledore.

Vio a Tom dar al anciano una mirada por encima, con el labio ligeramente levantado al ver las túnicas multicolores con abejorros en ellas, y a continuación, analizar con sus ojos a través de la sala antes de centrarse en el director una vez más.

–Estoy buscando a alguien – dijo Tom. – Harrison Evans. – Hubo un rumor de murmullos a través de la sala. Harry se mordió el labio, el Heredero de Slytherin siempre tuvo un don para el drama. –¿Es posible que lo conozcan como Harry Potter?

Cada rumor cayó al instante en silencio, con los ojos puestos sobre él como un letrero de neón. Pensó que también podría ponerse de pie y hacerlo oficial. Tom sonrió.

–¿Así que todavía estás vivo, entonces? Maldición. Tenía esperanzas de lo contrario.

A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa.

–No – respondió él, pensativo. – Sigues sin ser gracioso. Yo que tu renunciaría a tu sueño de ser un comediante... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Buscándote – explicó Abraxas. – Tom extrañaba no ver tu carita bonita alrededor y decidió que tenía que ir a por ti. Favoritismo descarado, eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo...

Harry arqueó una ceja ligeramente ante la explicación. Tom puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta. La sonrisa de Harry se agrandó.

–Oh, siempre supe que me echarías de menos – bromeó.

–Aquello era aburrido – dijo Tom. – Nadie a quien hospitalizar. – Harry abrió la boca, la cerró y la abrió de nuevo.

–Eso fue una vez – frunció el ceño. Tom sonrió.

–¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Dumbledore preguntó, sonando, de alguna manera, tanto débil y como forzado. Harry se dio cuenta de repente que todavía estaban de pie en medio del Gran Comedor.

–Harrison Evans es Harry Potter – declaró Abraxas. – Y decidimos imitar al niño maravilla e ir de visita al futuro, en su caso...

–No digas "pasteristic" (N/T: Lo siento, pero no se que significa) – murmuró Zevi interrumpiéndole – ¡No es una palabra!

–Pasteristic – continuó Abraxas con aire de suficiencia – día de fiesta. ¿Es ese el Sombrero Seleccionador? Muy bien, ¿supongo que pueden conseguir algo de espacio en los dormitorios de Slytherin?

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente, la falta de brillo en sus ojos. Harry aprovechó para mirar hacia atrás a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Ron estaba como si le hubiesen pegado un puñetazo. Hermione parecía aturdida. Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia Ginny, que estaban fijos en Tom con absoluto terror. Su rostro estaba pálido. Harry sintió una punzada de simpatía. Mierda. No había pensado en eso.

–No estoy seguro de si sería posible – dijo el director con fuerza. Tom sonrió; encantadoramente, escalofriante.

–¿Vamos a ir a buscar alojamiento en otro lugar, entonces? – preguntó cortésmente. – ¿Tal vez con mi yo futuro? – Dumbledore palideció ante las implicaciones y Harry frunció un poco el ceño.

–¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí, Tom? – preguntó. Tom simplemente puso una mirada inocente, antes de que su expresión cambiara y comenzara a acercarse hacia él. Harry tropezó cuando le empujaron al pasillo por la corbata de Gryffindor. Tom lo empujó hacia el Sombrero Seleccionador.

–Vuelva a sortearlo – ordenó. El Sombrero parpadeó a los dos, si es que un sombrero puede parpadear. A pesar de todo, Harry supuso que el sombrero no estaría dispuesto... –Gryffindor – dijo Tom. – Tienes que estar bromeando. Maldita sea, realmente eras el corderito de la luz.

–Ya le he sorteado dos veces – se quejó el sombrero. – No voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Hace que me duela la cabeza. – Harry miró al resto de sus Slytherins e instantáneamente limpiaron sus expresiones de simpatía y acuerdo.

–Entonces, sólo di Slytherin – dijo Tom rotundamente. – Y no tendrás que ir a ninguna parte cerca de su mente retorcida.

–¿Mente retorcida? – repitió con delicadeza. – ¿Viniendo de _ti?_

–Gryffindor – respondió Tom, como si eso lo diría todo. – Supongo que es por el complejo de héroe.

–¡No tengo un complejo de héroe! – insistió.

–No – dijo sarcásticamente Lestrange. – Si que lo tienes. Es patético.

–¿Qué? – Harry inclinó la cabeza, sonriendo. – ¿Cómo tú?

–¡No soy patético! – Cygnus siseó. Harry simplemente sonrió, viendo como el otro se ponía cada vez más y más agitado en su insistencia.

Así fue como consiguieron el alojamiento sorteado.

Finalmente, tal vez una media hora y un par de intentos fallidos para que la población estudiantil fuese a sus dormitorios, las cosas estaban tomando un orden.

El grupo de 1943 tenía camas en los dormitorios de Slytherin y sus horarios. Tom argumentó que necesitaban seis camas, y Harry rotundamente se negó a ser sorteado de nuevo haciendo que Abraxas, Zevi y Alphard intercambiaran apuestas y galeones.

Al fin, sin embargo, todo estaba yendo por buen camino. El alumnado, previamente restringido por el personal y la curiosidad de ver cómo las cosas eran resueltas, explotó en preguntas y conversaciones. Hermione le había asegurado que _iban a hablar_ en la sala común, pero por ahora ella tenía que ayudar a los de primer año como Prefecta. Lo mismo hizo Ron. Los otros Weasley tenían una hermana pequeña angustiada a la que consolar. Harry se sentía un poco culpable por no ir con ellos.

–¿Eres realmente Harrison Evans? – Un Slytherin, a quien recordaba como Theodore Nott, cuestionó con voz de asombro.

–Hola – dijo Harry torpemente. Los Slytherin presentes estaban, en su mayoría, mirando a todos ellos, formando opiniones y planes, ya que trataban de encajar esta nueva información en un plan de acción.

–Pero, eso significa que eres _Tom Riddle – _murmuró Nott, con los ojos relucientes y una postura cuidadosa.

–¿Estás tal vez relacionado con Pollux Nott? – preguntó Tom con un vago interés.

–Es mi abuelo – dijo Nott. Tom asintió con la cabeza.

–Mm, te pareces a él. – fue todo lo que dijo.

–¡Potter no puede ser la misma persona que Harrison Evans! – exclamó Pansy Parkinson, estúpidamente en la opinión de Harry. – Evans es como... – se detuvo cuando comenzó a sonrojarse.

–Te lo aseguro, lo es. – dijo Tom con frialdad. – ¿Parkinson, verdad? – Pansy miró hacia abajo, sometida. Harry suspiró. A Tom nunca le había gustado mucho Cassius, su abuelo.

–¿Puedes dejar la construcción de tu pequeño imperio por una noche? Tsk. Tienes un complejo de superioridad impresionante. – dijo.

–No es un complejo de superioridad si él es realmente el mejor – espetó Cygnus defensiva. – Por lo menos, superior a ti. Tom, ¡te suplico que me dejes enseñarle a Evans el significado de respeto!

Tom estaba ligeramente divertido. Harry se echó a reír, con una ligera crueldad que estaba bastante seguro de que había recogido del heredero de Slytherin.

–Oh, Superior – dijo él burlándose efusivamente – ¡Te suplico que me dejes enseñar algunos trucos a Lestrange! ¡Incluso podría encontrar algunas galletas de perro y un collar, sería adorable! – él agitó sus pestañas. Cygnus parecía furioso, Zevi, Abraxas y Alphard eran, por el contrario, claramente alegre.

–Maldita sea, es bueno tenerte de vuelta Harry – dijo Alphard.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

El interrogatorio continuó.

Mucho más tarde, ante la firme insistencia del maestro, los Slytherin (del pasado y del presente) se dirigieron a las mazmorras mientras que Harry se fue a la torre. Ahora que había superado la sorpresa, su estómago estaba empezando a agitarse con la idea de lo que sus amigos pensaran.

Aún tenía que presentar a sus grupos del pasado y del presente, y francamente, no le parecía una cosa mala en absoluto. Podrían hacer caso omiso a su opinión y nunca hablarse entre sí. Por supuesto, sería genial si pudieran llevarse bien... pero dudaba mucho que lo harían.

Hubo un silencio mientras caminaba a través del retrato, sólo para ser confrontado por las caras sombrías de la mayoría de Gryffindor. Ginny estaba en el sofá, con los brazos de Fred y George a su alrededor. Sintió otro golpe de la vergüenza.

–Hola chicos – dijo mientras se preparaba.

–¿Hay algo que olvidaste mencionar, Harry?

...

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo primero de todo ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!

Lo segundo, esta historia **NO** me pertenece, es de **The Fictionist** que amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirla.

Bittersweet65: Muchas gracias por hacer un esfuerzo por leer la historia en español :)

jessyriddle: Gracias. Se pone mucho mejor, lo prometo!

Lo tercero, gracias a aquellos que han seguido la historia o dado como favorito, y también a todos aquellos que lo has leído. Pero un review nunca está mal, ¿eh? XD Lo digo tanto como escritora, porque nos anima a seguir a escribiendo, como traductora :)

Ahora si, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Todas las alabanzas son para **The Fictionist**.

Capítulo 2:

Harry habló hasta que su voz se volvió ronca.

Les habló del ataque del Dementor, sobre desmayarse con la sensación de tener su alma aspirada por ellos y aterrizar dolorosamente encima de Tom y sobre su caldero un segundo más tarde y 50 y tantos años antes. Les contó cómo había sido clasificado en Slytherin, a pesar de sus suplicas y curiosidad implacable sobre el heredero de Slytherin, terminaron ambos hospitalizados la noche de Halloween.

Él nombró vagamente muchas discusiones y conversaciones nocturnas (debido en parte por despertarse gracias a las pesadillas) y una vaga aceptación de que tal vez las Artes Oscuras no eran pura maldad que habían imaginado que eran.

La mayoría de los Gryffindors habían resoplado con indignación pero él habló antes de que pudieran expresar sus sentimientos de traición. Sonrió ligeramente al relacionar varios explosivos "debates" sobre la pureza de sangre, y de cómo había convencido finalmente a Tom de que tal vez ser un Pura Sangre no significaba ser superior. También decidió que sería prudente mencionar que Tom le había convencido sobre que los hijos de muggles realmente deberían aprender un poco sobre la cultura y la tradiciones mágicas antes de quejarse de ello.

Consideró que era un ganar-ganar.

Hermione se quedó pensativa ante la sugerencia, sus ojos brillando con esa vieja curiosidad intelectual. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que Tom no tardaría en ser interrogado sobre sus puntos de vista por una Hermione en una misión. Oh, no directamente, pero en algún momento los dos van a terminar discutiendo. Era prácticamente inevitable. Sólo podía esperar que Tom fuese amable con ella. Aunque lo dudaba.

Relató el resto del año, muy brevemente, sólo manifestando que habían crecido más y que no, que los rumores no eran ciertos y que no era en realidad el amante del joven Señor Oscuro. Él se detuvo precipitadamente, antes de encogerse de hombros.

''Eso es todo.'' concluyó.

''Sigue siendo Tom Riddle'' dijo Ginny, aun tensa. ''Harry ¡confiaba en él también y mira a dónde me llevó!¡Puede actuar encantador, pero él es un hijo de puta!''

''Si, lo es.'' concordó Harry. ''Cuando quiere serlo.'' Ella parecía sorprendida de que realmente lo reconoció.

"Entonces, ¿por qué eres su amigo?" preguntó Fred, cruzando los brazos. "Si él es un imbécil... quiero decir, vamos, ¡piensa en lo que le hizo a mi hermana!"

"Ese no era él" dijo Harry automáticamente. "No le ha ocurrido todavía."

"Harry" suspiró Hermione con desesperación.

"¡No estoy en negación!" continuó rápidamente, mirándola fijamente. Ella parecía no estar convencida, pero para su gran alivio, no insistió en el tema.

"Esto no significa que tenga que gustarnos, ¿no?" preguntó Ron finalmente.

Harry sonrió.

…...

Caminó hacia el Gran Comedor temprano esa mañana – eran las 7 de la mañana - y el desayuno ya había comenzado. Estaba abierto d de la mañana. Las clases comenzaban a las nueve y diez.

Ninguno de sus amigos Gryffindor estaba, pero eso no fue particularmente anormal. Harry solía acostarse muy tarde, aun así, él era un madrugador través de la rutina establecida (Dursley) y el insomnio era ya una preferencia. Se echó un glamour, ocultando las bolsas casi violentamente oscuras de dormir bajo los ojos inyectados en sangre. No había sido una buena noche. Nunca lo era.

Entró en el Gran Comedor para ver a Snape y Flitwick en la mesa de los profesores, y sobre todo la sala vacía con sólo un puñado de Ravenclaw, un par de tejones, un grupo de Gryffindors de primer año sobreexcitados y nerviosa y varios Slytherin.

Incluyendo sus Slytherins.

Bueno, no suyos. Sino de su tiempo. Tsk. No su tiempo. El pasado, eso era todo lo que quería decir.

Tom y Zevi estaban entre ellos. Zevi era simplemente un madrugador, él lo sabía, pero Tom no dormía con bastante normalidad cuando se molestaba. Por supuesto, Tom tendía a estar demasiado ocupado como para dormir con todos sus experimentos locos y planes que se le ocurrían de vez en cuando, pero cuando dormía, dormía pacíficamente. Eso significaba que estaba despierto a causa de Harry entonces. Se detuvo brevemente sobre si estaba obligado a sentarse solo en la mesa de los Leones, antes de caminar y tomar el asiento de la derecha de Tom.

"¿Café?" Tom sonrió. Tomó la copa, despertando poco a poco ante el tentador olor de la cafeína. Estaba a la temperatura perfecta. Le encantaba la magia.

"Mi héroe" murmuró, tomando un trago grande.

"Y yo aquí, pensando que podrías decir una oración antes de insultarme" dijo Tom con sequedad.

Harry sonrió.

"¿Has dormido tan terrible como siempre, entonces?" El heredero de Slytherin continuó un poco más serio.

La sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por un encogimiento de hombros mientras bebía un poco más de su bebida favorita... exceptuando el jugo de mango que los elfos de la casa de Abraxas hacían, que era para morirse. Notó que Snape y Flitwick estaban mirando a los tres de ellos.

"Wow, realmente extrañaba mi agradable charla durante el desayuno volviéndose un interrogatorio" comentó sarcásticamente. Zevi tosió sobre su cereal y plátanos picados.

"Por supuesto que sí" respondió Tom con malicia. "significa que vas a pasar tiempo _conmigo."_ Harry sonrió ligeramente divertido.

"Naturalmente, Tom, eso es exactamente lo que quise decir" dijo arrastrando las palabras. "No es simplemente tu ego increíblemente grande hablando, en absoluto." Tom se echó a reír.

"¿No has perdido nada de tu insolencia en 50 años, entonces?" replicó con algo que pudo haber sido afecto para nadie más que Tom. "Yo hubiera pensado que habrías madurado un poco."

"Que ¿y privarte de la estimulación mental de mis insultos? ¡Nunca! Te aburrirías como el infierno" replicó Harry.

"Estoy seguro de que encontraría algo para entretenerme si decidieses que el respeto no es un objetivo demasiado grande para ti" Tom arqueó las cejas. No estaba irritado sin embargo.

"No" decidió pensando Harry, sonriendo. "Estoy bastante seguro de que es un objetivo demasiado grande para mí."

"O esa es tu excusa" comentó Zevi. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Tom negó con la cabeza.

"Recuérdame ¿por qué sigo hablando contigo de nuevo?

"Porque soy impresionante" dijo Harry rápidamente, antes de detenerse. "Y fallaste al intentar matarme. Pero sobre todo es porque soy impresionante. Obviamente".

"Obviamente" dijo Tom, aunque Harry sintió la mirada del otro centrada en él con una intensidad alarmante tras lo dicho.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo.

Ron y Hermione entraron poco después, sus ojos escaneando la mesa de Gryffindor antes de verle a él con los Slytherins.

Tom los estudiaba de manera apreciativa. Harry sabía que estaba catalogando todo acerca de ellos a su propia e inquietante manera, estilo Holmes. Sus mejores amigos vacilaron un segundo, antes de que la sed insaciable de conocimiento de Hermione (casi tan mala como la de Tom) se hiciera cargo y tirara de Ron por la manga. El resto de los Slytherin estaban absolutamente silenciosos.

"Hola Harry, te buscamos en la sala común, pero ya te habías ido" comenzó Hermione con nerviosismo, sin estar muy segura de si debía estar ignorando a los Slytherin o no. "Ehh, McGonagall me pidió que te diera tu horario." Le entregó la hoja y él lo tomó con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Hermione" dijo. Echó un vistazo al horario brevemente, haciendo caso omiso a la sensación de Tom inclinándose para leerlo. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida rápidamente.

"Así que tú eres Hermione" reflexionó Tom, como si no estuviera ya plenamente consciente de ello, mientras sus ojos se desviaban del horario de Harry. "¿Y tú eres Ron Weasley?" Tom miró a Ron con una ligera curva en sus labios. "Los mejores amigos de Harry."

"Sí, así es" dijo Ron con agresividad.

"Tom Riddle" Tom extendió su mano para estrechársela. Ron no se movió, por lo que Hermione, tentativamente, le estrechó la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando Tom rozó los nudillos con sus labios en el típico saludo de un Sangre Pura.

Harry comenzó inmediatamente a sospechar.

Ron comenzó a enrojecer poco a poco.

"Estos son Zevi Prince, Abraxas Malfoy, Cygnus Lestrange y Alphard Black'' presentó Tom.

"Un placer, estoy seguro" saludó Alphard con facilidad. Sin embargo Harry notó la leve mueca escondida en las comisuras de los labios del Black.

"¿Granger?" preguntó Abraxas "¿Estás tal vez relacionada con Dagworth-Granger?" Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Soy hija de muggles" dijo Hermione con voz orgullosa y la barbilla sobresaliendo ligeramente.

"Oh que alegría" murmuró Lestrange. "Evans es un Gryffindor _y_ un amante de los sangre sucia. ¿Cómo podía imaginarlo?" Los ojos de Harry se estrecharon.

"Cierra la boca Lestrange" gruñó Ron. "¡Ella es diez veces más bruja o mago de lo que tu serás jamás!"

"Alguien tiene un flechazo" cantó Lestrange con cierta satisfacción. Harry podía sentir los ojos de Tom sobre él a punto de fruncir el ceño.

"Alguien..." continuó venenosamente.

"Vamos, vamos Lestrange" le cortó Tom con encanto. "Vamos a recordar nuestras costumbres ¿qué diría tu madre sobre tu deplorable falta de decoro?" Lestrange miró a Tom con sorpresa, pero cayó mortalmente silencioso con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas. Hermione miró a Tom con una expresión ligeramente perpleja.

Bien, ahora Harry estaba definitivamente sospechoso.

''Disculpad" dijo con firmeza. Maldita sea. ¿No podía haber tenido un día antes de que su vida comenzara a irse al infierno? Él había sabido que iba a ser difícil encajar su vida como Harry Potter y Harrison Evans juntos ¡pero él no se había dado cuenta de que sería tan horrible desde el primer día!

"No, no" Tom movió la mano con desdén. "Tú y tus amigos podéis sentaros" dijo cortésmente, antes de guiñar un ojo. "Puedes contarnos todos los trapos sucios, Potter."

Harry sabía que todo era una farsa y sabía que Tom sabía que él sabía. Hermione se veía incierta, pero no del todo convencida, por suerte. El rostro de Ron estaba falto de expresión.

"Está bien", dijo el pelirrojo, en un tono tan civil como pudiera manejar. "Nos vemos más tarde ¿de acuerdo compañero?"

"Sí, genial, estaré con vosotros en tan sólo un segundo" dijo.

Harry esperó hasta que se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor antes de fulminar a los Slytherins, y a Tom específicamente, con la mirada.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el joven Señor Oscuro con inocencia, con los ojos brillantes.

"Ya sabes qué'' replicó. "Sea lo que sea que estés planeando, juro por Dios que es mejor que mantengas a mis amigos fuera de ello."

"Suena bastante amenazador ¿verdad?" preguntó Tom a los demás, con pereza. Harry apretó los dientes con frustración.

"Lo digo en serio." Tom levantó la mirada hacia él, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado con un aire claramente depredador.

"Lo pillo" respondió.

Harry dejó su café en la mesa con cierta brusquedad, levantándose para ir a sentarse con Ron y Hermione. En un instante, Tom había agarrado su muñeca, lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuese incómodo.

"Relájate ¿quieres? Tus pequeñas mascotas están a salvo de mí. No tengo ningún interés en _ellos,_ ni su mutilación me beneficia en modo alguno excepto diversión momentánea."

"¿Eso supone que tiene que tranquilizarme?" preguntó, levantando una ceja.

"Palabra de Scout, chico de oro. Ahora ve y ponte al día con tus amigos. Te veré en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

Tom soltó su muñeca al mismo tiempo que su uña le cortaba ligeramente, dibujando un diminuto punto de sangre.

"Sabes, tampoco eres un boy scout" dijo Harry.

Tom sólo le sonrió.

Salazar. Él estaba condenado.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo primero de todo este fic **NO** me pertenece, pertenece a **The Fictionist** que amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirlo, así que todas las alabanzas son para ella :)

No he podido subir antes el capítulo porque entre las fiestas y demás... xD Gracias de nuevo a todos los que leeis la historia, que sois muchos :), y a los que la añadís a favoritos ^^.

Manhattan'sRoom: muchísimas gracias por comentar en ambos capítulos, me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^

Dafne10: gracias :) espero que te siga gustando.

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: tal vez xD sigue leyendo para descubrirlo jeje. Me alegro que te guste :)

Princesa Vampírica: Muchísimas gracias por comentar :) La historia la leí hace tiempo y me decidí a traducirla ^^ me alegro de verdad que te haya gustado. Besos!

Jessyriddle: gracias por comentar :)

sofi: gracias :) espero que te siga gustando.

Bueno, espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^

Capítulo Tres

Ron y Hermione, junto con el resto de los Gryffindors, lo miraban con recelo mientras se sentaba, todavía sosteniendo su taza de café.

"Lo siento", murmuró. "Ignoradles... ellos son..."

"¿Mini-mortífagos?" Ofreció Ron. Harry lanzó al pelirrojo una rápida mirada antes de sonreir irónicamente.

"Y más temperamentales".

Ellos seguían mirándole fijamente. Al igual que todo el mundo, cuando no estaban mirando boquiabiertos a los viajeros del tiempo. Snape y Dumbledore parecían estar particularmente atentos en sus observaciones. La cara de Snape era una composición pétrea e inflexible ante cualquier desliz emotivo que pudiese arrojar algo de luz sobre sus más íntimos pensamientos. Sus profundos ojos negros estaban fijos en él, sin vacilar, simplemente mirando a Tom y Zevi de vez en cuando.

Harry trató de disfrutar del desayuno y de la compañía de Ron y Hermione lo mejor que pudo bajo todo el escrutinio. Sus nervios estaban creciendo bastante rápido. No podía esperar a que las clases comenzaran. Lo cual, pronto descubrió, era decir mucho.

Una mujer vestida de rosa parecida a un sapo había subido a la mesa de los profesores, pidiendo silencio. En el desayuno. Nadie hacía anuncios en el desayuno, aunque, supuso que la rutina normal de las fiestas de apertura había sido distinta anoche por lo que la mujer no había tenido la oportunidad. Aun. ¿Quién era ella para hacer discursos de todos modos?. Ella era la nueva profesora de DCAO, tenía que serlo. ¿Seguro que lo que ella tuviese que decir no podía esperar a su primera clase?

Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, era la primera clase del día. Gryffindor y Slytherin. ¿Por qué siempre esas dos casas estaban emparejadas para las asignaturas más volátiles? DCAO, pociones, vuelo... era como si alguien estuviera tratando de hacer que las chispas volaran. Suspiró suavemente mientras la habitación se quedó en un silencio desconcertado.

"Hem Hem" tosió la profesora, sonriendo con una dulzura empalagosa.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que es simplemente encantador estar de vuelta en Hogwarts, y ver a esos pequeños amigos felices" su voz no vacilaba mientras daba su discurso. "Aunque parece que algunos procedimientos han cambiado". Sus ojos recorrieron a los viajeros del tiempo con nerviosismo. "Espero que todos podamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, estoy muy ansiosa por llegar a conoceros a todos" sonrió. Algunos estudiantes apartaron la mirada de Harry, por primera vez, gracias a Dios, para intercambiar sonrisas apenas ocultas y muecas.

"Seré su amiga si no tengo que ponerme su chaqueta" susurró Parvati a Lavender, haciendo que ambas soltaran risitas silenciosas.

"El Ministerio de la Magia siempre ha considerado la educación de los jóvenes brujas y magos de vital importancia. Las excepcionales dones con los que nacisteis no serán nada si no son nutridos y perfeccionados a través de una cuidadosa instrucción. Las ancestrales habilidades de la comunidad mágica deben pasar de generación en generación para que no se pierdan para siempre. El tesoro del conocimiento mágico acumulado por nuestros antepasados debe ser conservado, reabastecido y pulido por los que han sido llamados a la noble profesión de la enseñanza. "

Umbridge hizo una pausa para hacer una pequeña reverencia a los otros profesores, ninguno de los cuales mostró ninguna inclinación a devolver el gesto. Harry vio a McGonagall y Sprout intercambiar significativas miradas, y miró a Tom, cuya expresión era ilegible. El sapo continuó.

"Cada director y directora de Hogwarts ha traído algo nuevo a la pesada tarea de gobernar esta histórica escuela, y así es como debe ser, ya que sin el progreso habrá estancamiento y decadencia. Una vez más, el progreso por el progreso deber ser eliminado."

Harry sintió a su sangre correr con más rapidez. Oh no. Ron parecía estar a punto de dormirse, con la mejilla deslizándose contra la palma de la mano sobre la que estaba apoyada. Hermione estaba indignada. Los estudiantes estaban hablando entre murmullos, y los que no, tenían los ojos vidriosos. Ella siguió hablando mucho sobre el mismo tema.

"...decididos a conservar lo que haya que conservar, perfeccionar lo que necesite ser perfeccionado y recortar las prácticas que creamos que han de ser prohibidas.''

Ella se sentó. Dumbledore aplaudió y los profesores y alumnos le siguieron. Harry sintió surgir una oleada de odio y asco en el pecho hacia la mujer vestida de rosa. Ron parecía prestar atención al desayuno que continuaba con lentitud, aunque ahora había poco tiempo para comer.

"¿Qué ha sido todo eso?" murmuró alrededor de su tocino. "¿Alguno de vosotros a entendido una palabra de todo eso? Ha sido el discurso más aburrido que he oído jamás y eso que he crecido con Percy."

"Creo que ese era el punto" murmuró Harry sombríamente. "Los estudiantes son expertos en no prestar atención". Por un momento, los dos le miraron como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas. Se dio cuenta de que hace un año se habría limitado a pasar del discurso completamente.

"Significa, Ronald" explicó Hermione con los dientes apretados, aunque todavía parecía estar atrapada con la guardia baja. "que el Ministerio están interfiriendo en Hogwarts."

…...

Él, Ron y Hermione se quedaron fuera del aula de Defensa. Hubo un murmullo bajo entre los estudiantes, que se convirtió en silencio al mismo tiempo que los viajeros del tiempo se acercaban.

Tom parecía bastante sombrío, aunque Harry pensó que podrían haber sido imaginaciones suyas o estar proyectando sus propios sentimientos en el otro. Tom no tenía tantas razones para aborrecer a Umbridge, que parecía seguir la misma línea de exclusividad para la magia como él hacía. Sus ojos se encontraron por un momento, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese hablar una molesta y entrecortada voz les llamó desde el aula. Tom se inclinó para enganchar su brazo, tirando de él hacia el "lado Slytherin" de la habitación. Ron le miró contrariado. Harry arqueó las cejas. Umbridge estaba mirando a los dos, con los labios fruncidos.

Para probar un punto, se sentó con Tom, pero él se aseguró de que estaban cerca del centro de la habitación y llamó a Ron y Hermione para sentarse en el otro lado. No estaba seguro de si ellos se veían aliviados de no ser excluidos o enervados por estar tan cerca de las serpientes. Los labios de Tom se curvaron con poco de diversión y algo más.

"Las varitas guardadas por favor" pidió Umbridge, agitando su propia varita hacia el tablero : _Defensa contra las artes oscuras; Regreso a los principios básicos._

Harry casi gimió en voz alta. No era por sonar arrogante ni nada, pero él ya había hecho sus TIMOS, había entrenado en exceso durante un año, no necesitaba ni deseaba un retorno a los principios básicos. Las clases iban a ser vagamente monótonas de todos modos, excepto Historia de la Magia que tenía la opción de una siesta.

Los libros de Slinkhard llegaron a cada uno, y los objetivos del curso aparecieron en el tablero. Él pasó rozando el texto sin entusiasmo. Tom tenía una mirada de desprecio en su cara que lo decía todo. Harry tuvo la impresión de que el joven Señor Oscuro no quería ni tocar sus libros, y mucho menos estudiarlos.

"Quiero que leáis el primer capítulo, Fundamentos para principiantes. No habrá necesidad de hablar."

Hubo un murmullo de páginas e intercambió de miradas con Tom. Ni él, ni Harry y, para sorpresa del propio Harry, Hermione, había hecho aún un paso para iniciar el ejercicio. No creía que hubiera visto Hermione negándose a leer un libro cuando se le decía. La situación era grave.

Su mejor amiga estaba mirando fijamente a la profesora, con la mano levantada. El silencio reinó. Tom se echó hacia atrás, evaluando con sus ojos al ratón de biblioteca. Por ahora, al menos, parecía contento de ver cómo esto podría jugarse a la verdadera manera de un Slytherin. Harry tomó un enfoque diferente. Una mala, pero después de una mañana de discursos inductores de sueño, el estrés y la miradas fulminantes, su temperamento era un poco más que comprometida.

"¿Hangman?'' le preguntó a Tom, ofreciendo una pluma. La mirada de Umbridge se clavó en él. Tom le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero sus ojos brillaban con una alegría enferma totalmente encubierta. El resto de los estudiantes, ansiosos, estaban esperando a que la tormenta estallase ya que era un tema mucho más interesante que la lectura del texto... no... ni siquiera podían ser llamados libros de texto ... árboles asesinados delante de ellos.

"Sr. Potter" comenzó Umbridge, con una sonrisa tonta.

"Profesora," devolvió el saludo, agradablemente, interrumpiéndola. Sus ojos se endurecieron. Sus Slytherin parecían desesperados y muy entretenidos. Hermione estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, con la mano todavía congelada en el aire.

"¿Hay algún problema?" Preguntó la profesora con su voz falsamente dulce. Él sonrió, perezosamente.

"No, en absoluto profesora ¿por qué lo pregunta?"

"No está leyendo" afirmó. "¿Encuentra el texto demasiado difícil?"

"Sí profesora" respondió con prontitud. "No puedo pasar de la parte de pasar las páginas, profesora. Cada vez que lo intento me entra un sentimiento de fatalidad y letárgico agotamiento, todo es tan inútil y aburrido, como usted ve. Mi instinto de conservación no me permite seguir sus instrucciones, ya que se da cuenta de que la incompetencia inútil de Slinkhard sólo me llevaría al suicidio."

Ron tenía una expresión en su rostro que sugería que pensaba que Harry se había vuelto loco. La mayoría de la clase estaban ahogando sus risitas. Umbridge parecía como si quisiera asesinarlo.

"Detención" espetó. Harry abrió los ojos inocentemente.

"¿Por qué, profesora? Me limitaba a responder a su pregunta. ¡Pensé que usted tenía que ayudarnos!"

"Insolente" escupió.

"Ah, sí, eso" murmuró alegremente. "Supongo que ha sido bastante grosero. No lo tome como algo personal. Me han dicho que es mi forma de ser. Bueno, tal vez debería tomarlo como algo personal..." cogió el libro por primera vez. "Pero está bien, de verdad. No puedo discriminarla por ser tan estúpida como para no ser capaz de decir estupideces a partir de un libro de texto. He escuchado que la formación docente del Ministerio es terrible... ¿la tienen siquiera?" Hizo una pausa, escaneando la clase. "¿Alguien lo sabe?"

"Durante una semana" agregó Umbridge, sus fosas nasales dilatadas. "¿Cómo te atreves..." ella balbuceó, antes de aspirar una bocanada de aire, presumiblemente para calmarse. "Lean el primer capítulo, todos. La siguiente persona que se atreva a hablar se unirá al señor Potter aquí en una semana de detención."

"Potter Evans" corrigió él con un tono de voz útil.

"Dos semanas!" chilló. La clase estaban amortiguando su entretenimiento, en los márgenes de los árboles asesinados. Harry inclinó hacia atrás su silla, cruzando los brazos, sin hablar.

Él no recogió su libro.

Y la lección pasó.

Éxito.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! Siento haber tardado en colgar este capítulo. Lo primero de todo, esta historia **NO** me pertenece, es de **The Fictionist** que amablemente me ha permitido traducirla.

Lo segundo, ayer empecé el segundo trimestre asi que quizás no haya traducciones tan seguido porque tengo que estudiar bastante.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que habéis dejado un review, leído la historia y marcado como favorita ^^

Princesa Vampírica: Muchas gracias por dejar un review :) Y sobre la cara de sapo... ya verás xDD espero que te siga gustando ^^

jessyriddle: Gracias, espero que siga así :)

achan93: ¡Hola! Muchísimas gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado :)

wiizyy: Muchas gracias ^^ yo también adoro las historias de viajes en el tiempo, sobre todo en las que aparece Tom :)

jaime: Gracias :) Y si, hay un fic que cuente lo anterior pero la autora lo escribió después de este si no me equivoco o mientras estaba escribiendo este.

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Me alegro que te haya gustado :) Y si, Harry está más contestón... me encanta ^^

susan-black7: Gracias por comentar, pero debo decir que la historia no es mía, yo solo la traduzco, su autora es The Fictionist :)

Capítulo 4

Con el ceño fruncido, y de un humor terrible, recorrió el paseo ya familiar hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Él había estado descuidando su entrenamiento. Atrapado en el pasado, sin ningún deseo de asociarte con los compañeros de cuarto, acabas convirtiendo otras cosas en fuentes de entretenimiento. Disfrutaba de su entrenamiento. La lectura no era tan malo una vez que acabas con el libro de texto, aunque dudaba que alguna vez hubiese leído por placer. No obstante, él no dejaría que nadie muriese. No más Cedrics. Nunca más volvería a ser un inútil. Era también una excelente manera de evitar hechizar a todos a su alrededor... a los leones... y mandarlos a la enfermería. Por decir una, Ginny Weasley. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Qué ahora, que no andaba gritando que todos los Slytherins son escoria, él estaba en el lado oscuro? No tenía derecho. Sí, tenía una razón para que no le gustara Tom, pero ella ni siquiera daba al resto de ellos una oportunidad. Ella nunca les dio a ninguno de ellos una oportunidad. Luego estaba el discurso entero sobre la forma en que estaba traicionando a los recuerdos de sus padres por ser amigo del asesino de sus padres. Tom no era Voldemort. Todavía no. Tenía la oportunidad de intentar impedirlo. ¡Pero no! Ahora era un mortífago traidor: ¿había olvidado quien la salvó en la Cámara? Salazar. Todo estaba sucediendo demasiado rápido. Cuando las ventanas comenzaron a vibrar, supo que tenía que calmarse. El entrenamiento ayudaba. Tenía tiempo mientras esperaba que Tom subiese, de todos modos.

Nunca tenía sentido buscar a Tom, con el tiempo sus caminos siempre se acababan cruzando. Como rápidamente había descubierto en el pasado, evitar al otro chico era el problema. El futuro señor oscuro sabría dónde encontrarlo. Muchas veces terminaban combatiendo, entrenando juntos o bromeando con duelos entre sí - a pesar de las protestas de todos los demás, fue un duelo simulado. Los otros no entendían el hecho de que simplemente porque estaban tratando de maldecirse el uno al otro, no significaba que estaban discutiendo seriamente. Francamente, si sus conflictos llegasen a ese nivel ... no vale la pena pensarlo. Con el tiempo, todo el mundo se había acostumbrado a ellos arrastrándose el uno al otro, ensangrentados y medio muertos, al hospital. Era extrañamente emocionante, batirse en duelo con Tom. Todo un desafío, como pequeñas cosas parecían ser. Probablemente tenía un deseo de muerte. A decir verdad, nunca lo había intentado realmente en la escuela. No quería la atención extra de tener la nota más alta, y él no quería eclipsar a Hermione y perderla. Ya podía imaginar a Tom maldecir por el hecho de que él no conseguía en sus notas Os ni Es (N/T: son notas de Hogwarts, la O no recuerdo que significa pero la E se que es Extraordinario). Lo que sea.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Tom caminaba tranquilamente entrando en la sala, fácilmente esquivando la maldición instintiva que le mandó. Bastardo... debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de caminar sobre él sin previo aviso. Una fila de golems animados fueron destruidos rápidamente. La pared detrás de Tom estaba marcada con un profundo agujero, bastante feo.

"Tu eres el psíquico.'' respondió él, dejando que su magia se estableciese una vez más.

"Descubriste mi más profundo y oscuro secreto: voy a tener que matarte."

"¿Sí? ¿Eso funciona para ti?" se burló. Tom frunció el ceño ante su tono frívolo.

"Sigue hablando y lo sabrás'' respondió él. Harry simplemente rodó los ojos. Esa era nueva. Tom transfiguró su campo de entrenamiento en una réplica de la sala común de las serpientes. Ambos se sentaron. Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Así que ¿crees que el nombre de Lord Voldemort es ridículo?" dijo Tom conversacional.

"Casi me da un ataque al corazón cuando Abraxas lo dijo." admitió.

"Me di cuenta" Tom sonrió. Hubo un momento de silencio. "Venga entonces."

"¿Eh?"

"Perdón" corrigió Tom automáticamente. "Piensas que es un nombre ridículo, piensa una mejor opción."

"¿Por qué? No estoy planificando convertirme en un asesino en masa psicópata" arqueó una ceja. Tom le lanzó una mirada malvada. Cualquier hombre inferior se habría acobardado. Él se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Hemos terminado?" preguntó por fin, cuando la respuesta no parecía inminente. Los ojos de Tom se estrecharon.

"Juro que solías ser tolerable" dijo, irritado. "Has pasado demasiado tiempo con los Gryffindor."

"Soy un Gryffindor. El escudo lo dice."

"Voy a quemar ese estúpido escudo." murmuró Tom oscuramente.

"¿Pensé que era culpa del Sombrero Seleccionador?" Comentó suavemente. Hubo un momento de silencio, intenso, cuando Tom lo miró.

"Puedo quemarlo también si quieres" dijo con sarcasmo. Él no respondió, haciendo que Tom le mirase de nuevo. El Señor Oscuro hizo un ruido exasperado. "Está bien. Eso es todo." Tras la suave advertencia, la varita de Tom apareció su garganta. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás levemente, lejos de la lisa varita. ¿Cómo? Estúpido e imprevisible movimiento rápido de serpiente.

Involuntariamente, avanzó de nuevo hacia la silla. Sí, sólo porque Tom no era tan intimidante (para él, al menos) no significaba que se sentía cómodo con la posición. Odiaba la enfermería y, francamente, quería evitarla.

"¿Qué he hecho?" preguntó con cautela. ¿Por qué siempre era él? Su cicatriz ardía dolorosamente.

"Gryffindor, puedo tolerarlo. Salazar sabe que tienes un complejo de héroe lo suficientemente grande para ser sorteado allí. La sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre, también. ¿Pero _esto_? Dime ahora si estoy perdiendo el tiempo _aquí"_

"Eso dependerá de lo que estés tratando de lograr."

_''Harry."_

_"Tom"_ le imitó. La expresión de Tom era todo un clásico. Si no fuera por la varita de tejo en la garganta, se habría reído. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No era consciente de que había hecho algo... deliberado... para molestar al Slytherin mayor. Nada más que su charla habitual de todos modos.

"No estoy aquí para asociarme con el chico de oro de Dumbledore, ni el héroe de la luz. Por lo que, todo lo que sabía acerca de ti era una invención y teniendo en cuenta con quien tienes esa conexión, dudo que me equivoque. Lo que significa... que algo que está mal." (N/T: sinceramente este párrafo era confuso incluso para mi)

"¿Crees que algo está mal, así que pegas tu varita a mi garganta?" le preguntó con incredulidad.

"No, la varita es porque eres un tonto escurridizo con suerte que tiene la mala costumbre de salir de situaciones y evadir preguntas."

''Mira quien fue a hablar."

"¡Harry!"

"Mira, no es asunto tuyo."

"Lo es cuando tu melancolía me está dando una migraña."

"Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento... ¿te importaría apartar esa varita ahora?"

''Claro... una vez que me digas lo que te molesta."

"¿Desde cuándo te importa?"

"Desde que he visto tu funeral. Huyendo en el Ministerio, por cierto."

"Ouch"

"Hmm. Habla."

"No."

"Legeremens." Estúpido señor oscuro.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! Bueno como siempre lo primero de todo es que esta historia **NO** es mía, pertenece a **The Fictionist**, que amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirla.

Ahora si, este capítulo es corto en comparación a los demás. Me ha resultado extraño traducirlo, tal vez porque está desde el punto de vista de Tom y ¿quién entiende su mente? El caso es que se me ha echo extraño xD

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leéis la historia, dejáis un comentario (que eso siempre anima n.n) y ponéis la historia en favoritos. ¡Gracias!

PrincesaVampírica: Si, ambos son muy cabezotas, demasiado diría yo xD Gracias por comentar :)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: Si, supongo que se preocupa por Harry, a su propia manera loca y psicótica pero se preocupa xD Gracias por dejar un review :)

Kare: ¡Bienvenida! Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Tom y Harry son dos de mis personajes favoritos y es realmente un pena que en español apenas halla historias sobre ellos. Espero que te siga gustando. Gracias por comentar :)

jessyriddle: Si, jeje, no es algo que la gente vaya diciendo por ahí, ¿verdad? XD Gracias!

EvoletVC: ¡Gracias! Me alegro de que te guste este nuevo Harry, espero que siga así :)

Capítulo 5 (POV Tom)

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos, la esmeralda brillante oscureciéndose de dolor. Era su propia culpa por ser tan sangrientamente evasivo. Había solo un cierto límite de insolencia que podía soportar. Una chica. Pelirroja. Gritando. Una docena de imágenes intermitentes en su cabeza. Una mujer Weasley. ¿Ginny? ¿Ese era el nombre de la chica? Él aflojó su agarre, consciente de que Harry sólo podía soportarlo un poco, se vendría abajo antes o después. Su rostro había palidecido, la piel normalmente bronceado parecía de cera y ceniza ante el ataque mental. No sentía ningún remordimiento. Le había dado una advertencia justa. Harry sabía donde estaba. Un momento después, el vínculo mental cayó, oscureciéndose como el alquitrán. Dejó caer la conexión, viendo la cara de Harry con cuidado. Eso podría haber sido un poco duro. Harry tenía algo frágil en él, algo inocente que, tanto sus recuerdos como su poder, desmentían. El llamado chico de oro de Gryffindor estaba lejos de ser inocente, él lo sabía, pero el sentimiento estaba allí. No estaba seguro de si quería proteger esa pureza, o destruirla hasta que todo lo que quedase fuese una fascinante oscuridad. Con un suspiro inaudible, dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran a través de su agarre en el pelo negro familiar. Iba a levantarse de un momento a otro. El irritante imbécil nunca se quedaba desmayado por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera moría correctamente. Era demasiado pronto, sin embargo. No había previsto el conflicto que iba a provocar el ver esas memorias y mucho menos dejarle débil. Parecía que los tiempos habían cambiado, lo sabía, en algún lugar en el fondo de su mente, que su contraparte fue la causa de ello. No se sentía culpable. Dirigió los ojos hacía el pequeño chico inconsciente, él se agachó.

Las llamas del fuego que hacían eco daban, a la habitación un aspecto casi fantasmal. Fue tranquilizador, calmante. La oscuridad sombría de la improvisada sala común era especialmente agradable después de pasar el día bajo el sol de las salas superiores. Nunca podías estar tranquilo, un ojo, un tesoro, siempre estaba allí, esperando para darse un festín de debilidad como un buitre en un cadáver. El suelo daba la apariencia de frialdad, helado y delicioso, pero las piedras estaban calientes. Le encantaba la magia. No es que él tenía toda la experiencia de lidiar con el calor del suelo. No, él sonrió un poco, eso era el resto de la gente. Impaciente, él comprobó la condición de Harry. ¿Cuándo iba a despertar? ¿Cuál fue el punto de la paciencia cuando tenías el poder de hacer que los acontecimientos fuesen más rápido?

''Enervate.''

Para su crédito, Harry estaba alerta al instante, una maldición lista en sus labios. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y enojados. Imperturbable, él levantó una ceja.

'''Ginny Weasley, ¿eh?'' preguntó.

_"No tenías derecho a hacer eso."_ La voz de Harry era apretada y controlada cuidadosamente, su furia retenida bajo capas de justicia y bondad. Si tuviera un corazón, podría haberse agrietado un poco. Fue una pena ver todo ese talento oculto. Había visto al chico, en las pocas ocasiones cuando la necesidad por las más oscuras maldiciones estaba presente y era digno de ver. El lado de la luz le estaba arruinando. Dumbledore, el tonto manipulador, le estaba arruinando. ¡Era un pársel por el amor de Salazar! ¿No era eso una señal? Era insultante que se le utilizará tan descaradamente. Todo el mundo sabía que era a él el primero en decirle todo, especialmente por ser otro hablante de pársel. Por no hablar, de que era con él con quien tenía la conexión. No Dumbledore. No la sangre sucia - y tampoco ninguno de los cretinos Weasley. Él. ¿Eso no contaba para nada? Añadiendo el hecho de que, sin tener en cuenta su falta de respeto, Harry era sin duda una excelente compañía... casi... ¿se atrevía a decirlo? Un amigo. En realidad podría encontrar alguna conversación inteligente. Bueno, solía encontrar una conversación inteligente. ¡Ese maldita máscara! Parecía que en este momento Harry era el corazón de la luz, y uno de los peores. Él estaba actuando como un estúpido. Sus notas eran mediocres, en fin, que actuaba como el salvador de la luz. Eso no era Harry. Cualquier idiota podría decirlo.

"Yo tenía todo el derecho'' replicó él. Con un poco de diversión, se dio cuenta de la rabia de Harry por el comentario. Fue interesante verle, el muchacho era un verdadero enigma. Las emociones que mantuvo con tanta claridad para que el mundo las viese eran innegablemente Gryffindor, pero la forma en que ellos expresan eran puramente Slytherin. La postura defensiva, la voz mordaz, los silbidos y la venganza... dulces y calientes como una fondue de chocolate. Ah, veía mucho de sí mismo en el niño. Tenía potencial. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Él podría trabajar esto, los argumentos. Si la luz empujaba a Harry, ¿dónde podía ir, excepto la oscuridad?. Brillante, pero tan simple. Por supuesto, tenía que tener cuidado de no implicarse a sí mismo de todos modos. Harry era muy leal, pero si pierde esa lealtad, incluso una sola vez, se perdía para siempre. A veces, él no podía decidir si eran gemelos separados al nacer (Harry, obviamente, era el que había sido separado, la idea de ser un Potter era repugnante) o polos opuestos. Era un estudio fascinante de cualquier manera. Él sonrió.

"¿De verdad vas a molestarte por su falta de respeto, sus mentiras? preguntó. Estaba realmente curioso, pero no le importaban los posibles efectos en cadena tampoco.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tom? preguntó Harry. Mantuvo sus características pasiva con experiencia, eligiendo sólo apretar sus labios ligeramente.

"Quiero muchas cosas, algunas de las cuales eres conscientes."

''No seas tímido. No te pega.''

''Enséñame mejor entonces'' replicó él, sabiendo que Harry nunca tomaría la oferta. Era demasiado cauteloso, demasiado experimentado para caer en semejante trampa tentadora. No, con Harry, era un juego completamente diferente. Era uno más sutil, los movimientos necesarios mucho más finos y mucha más crueldad. Una paradoja, pero todo acerca de ellos era una paradoja, ¿no? Aun así, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera decepción cuando Harry le lanzó una mirada, antes de recoger sus cosas y marcharse. ¿La gran cosa acerca de Harry? Ninguno de los dos tenía que fingir.


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola! Lo primero de todo, este fic **NO **me pertenece, es de **The Fictionist** que amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirla.

Lo segundo, siento haber tardado tanto en colgar este capítulo pero estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y no he tenido tiempo para nada. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, los favoritos y todos los que leéis la historia :) En el siguiente capítulo contestaré a los mensajes. Gracias!

Capítulo 6

Harry se mordió el labio, caminando por el pasillo familiar hacia la sala común de Gryffindor. La cabeza le latía con fuerza. Tom hizo que le doliese la cabeza de todas las formas posibles - literalmente, figurativamente y metafóricamente. Él era tan... confuso. Él era más peligroso de lo que Voldemort nunca sería, más que una amenaza. Él era más sano, más sutil y un genio. ¿Lo peor de todo? Podías llegar a olvidar lo que era. Podía hacer que te preocupases. Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Un poco tembloroso, tropezó por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de circular Gryffindor. Su cama. Colgaduras carmesí, su tronco, su pequeño remanso de paz . Excepto que la cama ya no era un santuario. No con los sueños. Las pesadillas. Todas las noches. Con un profundo suspiro, se desplomó bajo el edredón, tirando de las cortinas, cerrándolas, alrededor de la cama. La luz del exterior eclipsada calmó sus ojos y su cabeza. El edredón estaba frío. Él ahuecó las almohadas un poco, con el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Luego dejó que sus ojos se cerrasen.

Él se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. Deben de haber sido alrededor de las cuatro. Harry sabía que ya no iba a dormir más. Con un suspiro, se puso algo de ropa, en dirección a la sala de los menesteres.

''Tus amigos te están buscando."

Harry inclinó su cabeza ante la voz familiar de Zevi Prince. El adolescente de pelo ceniciento se detuvo junto a él, haciendo una pausa para inclinarse a su lado en la pared. Estaban fuera del aula de pociones, las paredes eran sombrías, fundidas en la sombra. El invierno siempre hacían más oscuras las mazmorras.

"Hmmm" dijo en respuesta. Zevi le sonrió.

"Elocuente como siempre, por lo que veo."

"Cállate, Zev'' replicó él suavemente, sin estar realmente molesto. Hubo un momento de silencio.

''Parecéis estar cerca'' apuntó Zevi.

"Lo estamos" suspiró. ''O lo estábamos, no estoy muy seguro de cómo estamos ahora.''

"Tom me va a matar por decir esto, pero no los alejes'' impartió Zevi, con una expresión indescifrable.

''¿Tom?'' puso en duda. "¿Qué es lo que tiene que ver con esto?'' Zevi parecía un poco molesto ahora.

''No seas tan ignorante Evans. ¿De verdad crees que mi _señ__-Tom, _viaja en el tiempo por la mayoría de la gente?'' le espetó. La cabeza de Harry se alzó.

''¿Y supongo que no puedes explicármelo?'' preguntó. Zevi siempre había sido su aliado en su constante juego de poder con Riddle, quizá con cierta recelo, pero un aliado de todos modos. Él siempre elegiría a Tom sin embargo, si realmente se reducía a eso. Todos ellos lo harían.

''¡Ha! ¿Y arriesgarme a la ira de Tom? Tienes que estar bromeando'' replicó secamente Zevi, confirmando sus pensamientos. La conversación se detuvo a medida que más personas llegaron para la clase de pociones, Tom incluidos. El futuro Señor Oscuro les dio a ambos una mirada escrutadora, pero no dijo nada. Zevi lo agarró del brazo antes de pasar a reunirse con los demás.

''Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? ''

''¡Harry!'' gritó una voz detrás de él. Él se estremeció interiormente y entonces, armándose de valor, se volvió.

"¿Vas a decirme qué está pasando entre tú y Prince?'' preguntó Tom, deteniéndose frente a él. Él fingió pensarlo.

''No.''

"Voy a ir a buscar a Zevi entonces" Tom celebró su mirada por un momento, sus ojos desafiantes. Él se limitó a levantar una ceja, a punto de llamar al Señor Oscuro algo... cuando Tom se encogió de hombros y se alejó, y él comenzó a maldecir su complejo de héroe. Dudaba que Zevi lo haría muy bien ante los métodos interrogatorios de Tom.

''Riddle'' llamó en voz baja. Tom se volvió, mirando un poco petulante. Apenas se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco. Muy deliberadamente, se acercó, deteniéndose sólo cuando estaba a plena vista.

"Él simplemente me informó que mis _amigos_ me estaban buscando.'' sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión de Tom, a continuación, una vez más, se alejó. Oh amaba jugar con la cabeza de Tom. Era muy divertido.

"Tu falta de confianza en mi oferta de amistad me hiere.'' gritó Tom detrás de él.

"¿Cómo vas a superarlo?'' se burló a la ligera, sin mirar atrás.

"¡Cállate, elegido!''

''Touché Tommy boy, touché.''


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola! Bueno lo primero de todo, como siempre, es que esta historia **NO** es mía, pertenece a **The Fictionist** que amablemente me ha permitido traducirla, asi que todas las alabanzas son para ella :)

**Jessyriddle**: Si, que puedo decir, sus peleas son geniales xD

** .21**: Gracias! La verdad es que traducir cuesta, pero me gusta :) además ayuda con el inglés xD. No te preocupes por los Slytherin, saldrán más adelante :)

**Princesa Vampirica**: realmente adoro tus comentarios, en serio :) muchísimas gracias y tú... déjate llevar, no importa xD espero que la historia te siga gustando.

**Dark angel haruno**: gracias! La verdad es que es una pena que la mayoría de estas historias estén en inglés ya que son de las mejores.

**Tynafest**: niña! ya era hora de que comentaras que traducir me cuesta tiempo, sudor y sangre xD. Besos nena, me alegro de que te guste :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis la historia, la poneis como favoritos o la seguís, gracias!

Capítulo 7

Harry se sentó en la sala común, con los ojos apagados y su mente a muchos kilómetros de allí. A pesar de su felicidad inicial de ver a su grupo de 1949 de nuevo, no estaba seguro de si era algo totalmente bueno el que le hubiesen seguido de vuelta. En la forma más agradable posible: no se fiaba de ellos.

Veía aún menos a Ron y Hermione... eran sus mejores amigos, él podía decir cuando algo les estaba molestando. Los Slytherins estaban empezando a agotar fuertemente sus reservas de paciencia. ¿Cómo iba esto a funcionar alguna vez?

El resto de la casa, salvo ciertos individuos, estaban empezando a volverse hostiles también. Desde ese viaje al pasado no había sido capaz de encajar con ellos, tolerar sus caprichos, tan fácilmente como lo había hecho anteriormente. Se había acostumbrado a la (relativa) vida privada de Slytherin. Ahora, todo el mundo quería un pedazo de él. ¡Era, de nuevo, como el primer año! Todo el mundo se le quedaba mirando.

A veces se preguntaba en qué diablos estaba pensando Tom cuando lo siguió a través del tiempo y el espacio... de acuerdo, sólo tiempo, pero el espacio sonaba bien. Zevi estaba en lo cierto - Tom no viajaba en el tiempo por la mayoría de la gente. Para ser honestos, Tom sólo hacía cosas que beneficiaban a Tom. Lo que le llevaba a preguntarse cuales eran sus planes. Tal vez... tal vez era hora de que el "trío de oro" hiciese de nuevo un poco de investigación. Todavía no podía creer que la gente les llamara así. Paso uno: molestar a Tom tanto como sea posible y dar a conocer sus intenciones.

''Harry'' Tom caminaba hacia él, apoyándose en la mesa de Gryffindor. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ante la rapidez con la que reaccionó. Ron se limitó a mirar un poco presumido, pero estaba sofocando la expresión de acuerdo con el plan. Ah, amaba a sus amigos.

''Tom'' imitó él, sin levantar la vista y atrayendo hacia si mismo una tostada más. Miró a Ron y Hermione. ''Entonces, ¿vais a venir a la pista después? les preguntó con aire ausente.

''¿Realmente tienes que preguntar, compañero?'' Respondió Ron con una sonrisa fácil. El pelirrojo se trasladó a tomar un poco de tocino más, lo que llevó a Hermione a golpearle con su libro.

"¿Alguna vez paras de comer?'' preguntó ella. Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada.

''Pregunta estúpida Mi, pregunta estúpida.''

''Harry'' la voz de Tom se había vuelto más fría. Sin embargo, todavía no levantó la vista.

''Hey, ¿sabes que ya has dicho mi nombre una vez?'' Ron casi se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza, haciendo que el futuro Señor Oscuro le enviara una mirada mordaz. Hermione comenzó a estar un poco nerviosa cuando la magia de Tom comenzó a burbujear.

_''Deja de ignorarme.''_

''No lo estoy'' respondió él con calma. "Si te estuviese ignorando, no te respondería ¿verdad?'' Para ese momento, la mitad de la escuela estaba viendo su confrontación. Abraxas y Draco estaban sentados juntos, congelados en medio de una conversación y Zevi tenía una mirada de largo sufrimiento en su rostro. Al igual que Snape. En realidad el parecido era espeluznante. ¡Ja! Ambos estaban comiendo arroz inflado y plátano picado. Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban de una manera que estaba lejos de ser bueno y Theodore Nott parecía temeroso de presenciar uno de sus "legendarios" conflictos.

Los ojos de Tom se había reducido, tiras de color rojo apareciendo entre el violeta translúcido. Su aura se había agrupado en torno a él en su irritación.

De repente, el aura se desvaneció, reemplazada por una singular y bella sonrisa.

"¿De verdad crees que la táctica va a funcionar? No caigo en el mismo truco dos veces.'' Maldita sea. Se lo había imaginado. Oh, bueno.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Voldemort cae en el truco cada vez... es muy divertido."

''Lord Voldemort'' dijo Tom sin expresar nada, aparentemente incapaz de dejar el hábito de corregirle.

''Sí. Él. ¿Cara de serpiente, con los ojos rojos? ¿Tú futuro loco y megalómano yo?''

''Y te preguntas por qué la mayoría del lado oscuro te quiere muerto.'' Acaba de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y maldijo interiormente. ¡Bromas aparte! Mantenlo más formal. Era tan tentador sin embargo.

"¿De verdad crees que la táctica va a funcionar? No caigo en el mismo truco dos veces.

''¿No?" Tom sonrió. ''Es curioso, debido a que siempre caes en el conjunto de complejo de héroe, salvando a la gente cada _vez._" Silencio. Maldita sea.

"No tengo un complejo de héroe.'' Tom le acarició la cabeza burlonamente. ''Por supuesto que no Potter, por supuesto que no." Luego se marchó. Él intercambió una mueca con Ron y Hermione.

Bueno, eso había fracasado.

Se sentó en la parte trasera de la clase de Defensa, aburrido y mirando con indiferencia a las brillantes páginas de Slinkhard... ni siquiera podías llamarlo libro de defensa. Era inútil. Suspiró, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al techo ¡de color rosa! Salazar, Umbridge le daba ganas de vomitar.

''Señor Potter" susurró ella inmediatamente. Él apartó lentamente su mirada del techo, a una figura mucho menos interesante. La mujer trotaba a través de la clase, agarrando su malvado bolso rosa y su repugnante abrigo rosa. "¿Hay algún problema? Era esa horrible y azucarada voz el que lo era.

''¿Realmente no hay nada aquí acerca de aprender hechizos de defensa? Él preguntó con frialdad. La miró fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Usarlos, quieres decir? No veo por qué tendría que usar hechizos en mis clases.

"Ese sería el punto de una educación mágica, para aprender" respondió.

''¡Harry!'' gimió Hermione, dándole una mirada de advertencia. Se encontró con la cara del sapo de frente.

"Ustedes están aprendiendo en un ambiente libre de riegos, mejorado por el ministerio Sr. Potter, a menos que usted piense que sabe más que el ministerio.

"Un niño de cinco años" dijo lentamente. "sabe más que el ministerio". Su rostro se retorció, levantando la voz en un chillido agudo.

''¡DETENCIÓN!''

"¿Por hacer una pregunta?" sabía que estaba empujando su suerte. Pero toda la mezcla de viaje en el tiempo/Voldemort/incompetente profesora, le tenía en vilo. Ventilando su frustración se sentía bien.

'Por desobedecer al ministerio" susurró ella, ahora más tranquila.

"El ministerio son un montón de idiotas" Tom. Wow.

"Detención para usted también, señor Ryddle.'' ella mostró una sonrisa afectada. Los mortífagos se pusieron todos de pie, sólo para detenerse ante la mirada afilada de Tom.

"¿Puedo llamar a mi abogado a esto?''

''Un muggle no puede trabajar en nuestro mundo, querido.'' Oh señor. Tercer strike. Ella estaba fuera.

''¿Qué pasa con los squibs? Tom se burló. ''Porque en ese caso usted realmente no es apto para enseñarnos.''

El lápiz de Umbridge se quebró en sus manos.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo primero de todo, como siempre, es que esta historia **NO** me pertenece, es de **The Fictionist** que amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.

¡Lo siento! De verdad que siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo pero estoy hasta arriba de exámenes y deberes, sin contar algunos problemas personales, desgraciadamente u.u.

En el próximo capítulo responderé a los reviews, ya que ahora no tengo nada de tiempo (terminé de traducir este capítulo en vez de estar estudiando economía)

Espero que os guste. Besos.

Capítulo 8

Bruja.

La sangre goteaba bajando por su muñeca: No debo faltar el respeto a mis superiores. ¿Cómo narices el ministerio la contrató...? el dolor le atravesó la mano.

"¿Hay algún problema, señor Potter?'' esa voz enfermiza junto con una sonrisa afectada.

"Esto es ilegal" masculló él. Ella se inclinó sobre el escritorio, enderezando sus utensilios de una manera obsesiva. Los gatos sisearon en las paredes. Toda la oficina era rosa, horrible y rosa. Como ella. Quería destrozar algo. Ella sonrió con dulzura.

''¿Y a quién se lo vas a decir? ¿A tus padres?'' Ouch. Su sangre latía, congelada en sus venas con odio puro. Lo peor era que ella tenía razón. ¿A quién se lo iba a decir? Era un huérfano y el maldito elegido... no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse débil. Slytherin le había enseñado mucho. No. Este era su problema. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sapo estúpido.

''¿Qué pasa con Tom? se atrevió a decir. Los ojos de ella brillaron con locura.

''El señor Riddle está limpiando el segundo piso. Sin magia.'' Ah. ¿La segunda planta entera? Eso fue bárbaro. Por otra parte, también lo eran las plumas de sangre. Miró el dorso de su mano, apretando con fuerza la pluma entre sus dedos.

"¿Cuántas líneas? preguntó con fuerza. Su sonrisa parecía abarcar toda su cara.

"Lo que haga falta para que el mensaje quede... grabado'' Que divertido. Si fuese en absoluto posible sus habilidades cómicas eran peores que su enseñanza. Era una estrecha competencia sin embargo. Él continuó escribiendo, negándose a retroceder. No podía dar a la zorra esa satisfacción. Sus dedos regordetes, rechonchos y anillados sujetaron su hombro. Su aliento olía dulce y nauseabundo. "Estoy haciendo esto porque me preocupo. En el fondo usted sabe que merecía ser castigado."

Preocupada. Claro.

Bueno, siempre y cuando nadie se enterase.

"Te lo haré pagar'' le prometió él amablemente. Ella parpadeó.

"Detención por amenazar a un profesor".

"Ya estoy pensando en la forma en que lo haré."

Se alegró de ver a su buen humor se había agriado.

Se lo merecía totalmente.

El demonio en color rosa.

"¿Qué te hizo hacer esa zorra?'' preguntó Ron con simpatía, su cabello rojo Gryffindor resplandeciendo suavemente por el fuego. Habían atrapado los mejores asientos junto al fuego. Harry se encogió de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia e ignorando el estridente "¡Ronald!" de Hermione.

''Sólo líneas'' dijo, ni siquiera era una mentira.

''Oh. Bueno, eso no es tan malo" dijo Hermione, mirándole fijamente. Sus cálidos ojos color chocolate eran suaves con un poco de preocupación, anulando cualquier -quizás no del todo- tono condescendiente que tenía.

"Lástima que no fue peor" murmuró alguien. Su magia burbujeó peligrosamente. Se puso de pie, agarrando con fuerza su varita en una mano. Giró en redondo, consciente de quien había hablado al instante.

''¿Algo que quieras decir, McClaggan?'' preguntó.

La sala común se quedó en silencio, esperando con anticipación. Era extrañamente parecida a Slytherin. Excepto que en Gryffindor, era una sed de sangre por una pelea física, mientras que en el pozo de la serpiente fue la nitidez ansiosa, sedienta de sangre de un carroñero esperando para devorar a los caídos. Físico contra política. Nunca pensó que diría que ambos tienen sus ventajas y desventajas. Había algo emocionante, complejo y desafiante en un enfrentamiento político que a una simple lucha le faltaba -político, se trataba de ser inteligente y mantenerte un paso por delante de tus rivales. Gryffindor tendía a ser sobre quien tenía la mejor maldición o el mejor golpe. Gryffindor era genial, por supuesto. Nunca se llamaría algo como un león con piel de serpiente, o una serpiente con una melena de león.

''No…''

''Eso es lo que yo pensaba.''

Hechizó su mano con un glamour pársel.

Suspiró y de mal humor partió - una vez más - hacia la Sala de los Menesteres. Era egoísta por su parte, pero apenas quería que Ron y Hermione supieran sobre la Sala. Era el único lugar, más o menos, en todo el castillo donde podía ir a entrenar y estar en paz. Sólo Tom podía encontrarle allí, y francamente, debido a su vínculo, Tom probablemente podría localizarlo en cualquier lugar, así que no importaba. Convocando y encantando varios combatientes para imitar un duelo, se dejó llevar. Era un alivio increíble, dejar caer las restricciones del Chico Dorado. Hasta que él había probado a Slytherin, el anonimato (bueno... hasta cierto punto) y la libertad, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo agotador que su acto era en realidad. Sí, era cierto: no siempre daba lo mejor de sí en las clases, dejando que Hermione le superase y en general actuaba exactamente igual que un atleta de Gryffindor, sin degradar la maravilla de quidditch. Todo el mundo esperaba que el elegido fuese increíblemente brillante, por lo que dejar de actuar quitaba algo de esa presión.

Por no hablar de que no quería hacer que Ron se sintiese inadecuado, o Hermione se sintiese despojada de su único brillante logro académico. Eran sus mejores amigos. Ron ya tenía siete hermanos con los que competía, no necesitaba lo que sobraba de Harry.

Él sintió, más que oyó, a Tom entrar: el aura era inconfundible. Nunca hablaron de ello, pero siempre parecían terminar en una reunión en esta habitación... en esta época. No estaba realmente sorprendido.

''¿Qué tal fue la detención?''

"Muy divertida" respondió con sarcasmo, demoliendo el último de los golems. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al heredero de Slytherin. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿El segundo piso está impecablemente limpio?

"Ni siquiera voy a preguntar cómo has llegado a tener el conocimiento de eso.'' respondió Tom.

"Probablemente mejor" sonrió. Tom negó con la cabeza, de alguna manera el movimiento no movió un solo pelo de la cabeza.

"Todavía no puedo creer que la estén dejando enseñar, otra vez - Dumbles, el ministerio, ¿qué se puede esperar"

''Dumbledore tiene razón" se encogió de hombros. ''Es un bastardo manipulador, pero esta bien intencionado.'' Tom le lanzó una mirada.

''Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso.''

''Claro claro, usted tiene la memoria de un elefante mi querido Tommy'' Riddle siseó por lo bajo ante el "querido" ''nunca olvidar ni perdonar.''

''Tu sabes que soy una persona muy tolerante.''

Harry se las arregló para durar un par de segundos antes de reírse. Tom sonrió.

''Muy bien, lo admito, soy una persona que perdona si me conviene" corrigió.

''Mejor''

''¿Harry?''

"¿Sí?" respondió.

"Llámame querido Tommy de nuevo y te arrancaré la lengua y te la daré de comer.''

Empezaron el duelo.

A mitad de una lucha que apenas había hecho más que empezar, todo había que decirlo, Tom se detuvo.

"¿Cansado ya?" se burló. Los ojos de Riddle eran agudos y sagaces.

''Has cambiado de mano.''

Oops.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Lo primero de todo es que siento muchísimo la tardanza. ¿La razón? El estúpido mundo muggle no me da un maldito respiro, seguro que me comprendéis. Como siempre, esta historia **NO** es mía, es **The Fictionist** que amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.

Vamos con los reviews :)

**jessyriddle:** ¡Hola! Me alegro de ver tus comentarios también en la traducción :) Si, Umbridge es odiosa, la verdad. Y yo también amo a Tom ¿quién no? XD

**Princesa vampírica: **Siento el retraso de la traducción -.- la venganza de Tom vendrá en el siguiente capítulo ^^

**Dark Angel Haruno:** jajaja absolutamente desquiciante, adoré esa parte jaja. Si te gusta Tom te invito a leer mi fic A traves del tiempo (lo encontrarás en mi perfil), Tom es uno de los protas :) Espero que esta traducción te siga gustando ^^

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: **Espero que te siga gustando, muchísimas gracias por comentar ^^

**Lun Black: **Si, un poco confusa si es al principio. A mi me pasó igual la primera vez que la leí. Espero que te siga gustando, besos!

Muchas gracias a todos los que leeis la historia, la seguís y poneis en favoritos, todas las alabanzas por supuesto son para The Fictionist:)

En este capítulo cuando hablan en cursiva es porque están hablando pársel, ok? Disfrutad ^^

Capítulo 9

''¿Qué?'' Harry trató de hacerse el tonto.

La expresión de Tom le dijo con toda claridad que no se lo había tragado.

''Has cambiado de manos... ¿qué pasó?" preguntó. Retrocedió un poco mientras Tom caminó hacia él con determinación, con una mano extendida. "Déjame ver".

Harry retiró su mano a la defensiva.

"Estoy aprendiendo a ser ambidextro. Creo que sería bueno para mi duelo'' mintió, poniendo un poco de indignación y furia en su tono de voz. Tom sonrió.

''¡Bien por ti! entonces no tendrás ningún problema dejándome ver tu mano''

Maldita sea. Pillado.

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?" Él oró interiormente para que el glamour se mantuviese. Le tendió la mano izquierda, la que había estado usando. La cabeza de Tom se inclinó, sus ojos brillaban con curiosidad y algo más.

"La otra mano, elegido'' dijo. Antes de que pudiera tirar su brazo hacia atrás, los dedos de Tom salieron disparados, envolviéndose alrededor de su muñeca derecha y tirando. Podía sentir su magia zumbando bajo el toque del futuro Señor Oscuro.

_''No te olvides quien te enseñó magia-pársel, Harry'' _susurró Tom siseante.

Sintió el glamour escapar de debajo de la piel, revelando las marcas de su detención. Silencio.

"¿Umbridge?'' preguntó Tom, su voz engañosamente tranquila. Harry casi se estremeció ante la amenaza pura y mortal en la voz del Slytherin. En ese momento, pudo ver claramente cómo este adolescente se convirtió en un Señor Oscuro. Sus ojos violetas se habían endurecido, nublados de nuevo con una convicción viciosa.

"Detención. Mira, no es...''

''Si dices que no es nada probablemente te golpearé''

"¿Sólo probablemente?'' él se calmó bajo la mirada de Tom.

"Podría ir a Azkaban por esto, plumas de sangre son ilegales'' continuó Tom en voz baja, una satisfacción letal en su voz. Sip. Umbridge estaba jodida. Nunca se debería haber metido con Tom. "Aunque, debo admitir que tengo curiosidad sobre ¿por qué _no te molestaste en decirme?_

''No es asunto tuyo. ''

''Voy a matarla.'' Lo dijo en un tono agradable, de conversación, que por un momento Harry estaba convencido de que había oído mal. Entonces recordó exactamente con quién estaba hablando.

''Puedo pelear mis propias batallas'' dijo secamente. Tom arqueó una ceja.

''No lo dudo, sin embargo, no creo que también lo habías planeado''

''Bueno, todos sabemos que pensar es un proceso doloroso para ti, así que no voy a poner mucho en el almacén para lo que piensas" espetó. Era una réplica puramente defensiva. Tom era un genio, todo el mundo lo sabía. Podía mirar a una pared y decirte cuántos ladrillos había un par de segundos más tarde. El agarre de Riddle se tensó ligeramente en su muñeca. Tom no respondió, aparentemente haciendo caso omiso de él ahora. Era un poco irritante. No sabía por qué, pero siempre le molestaba cuando Tom le ignoraba. Gracias a Salazar que funcionaba en ambos sentidos. Tom detestaba ser ignorado por él lo mismo.

"No debo faltarle el respeto a mis superiores," leyó Tom. Harry ya podía ver una docena de ideas crecer y de ser desechado en los ojos del futuro Señor Oscuro. Era realmente aterrador lo rápido que la mente de Tom funcionaba. Era, sin duda, un enemigo mucho más peligroso que su homólogo en el futuro. Él estaba en sus cabales... bueno, hasta cierto punto. ''¿Por qué no lo has curado?''

Hubo una pausa. ''Pregunta estúpida" Tom se contradijo oscuramente. "Estás actuando como el chico dorado e inocente, ¿verdad?''

¿Qué podía decir a eso?

"¿Cómo sabes que no es el verdadero yo? y que todo mi personaje de Slytherin es sólo un acto para infiltrarme en tu círculo íntimo.''

Tom le lanzó una mirada, condescendiente pero divertido.

''A) Lo acabas de sugerir, B) Hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu maldita mano para evitarme cuando nos conocimos. ''

''Sí, bueno'' se quedó en silencio, no pudo pensar en una remontada. Tom sonrió.

Luego sacó su varita, rápido: un minuto estaba en su bolsillo y al siguiente en su mano.

"Whoa" él sacudió ligeramente su muñeca hacia atrás. En realidad no funcionó porque Ryddle seguía agarrándola.

''_Tranquilo_'' siseó Tom, calmando su mano por un momento, encontrando su mirada. "Sólo estoy curando tu mano. Me está molestando''

Sólo Tom podía salirse con la suya haciendo algo agradable excusándose porque le estaba molestando.

Harry hizo una mueca cuando Tom irrumpió por delante de él, su aura completamente negro y palpitante. Se sentía muy mal por Umbridge, y a él ni siquiera le gustaba. No, él la odiaba. Iba a ponerse de manifiesto hasta que punto estaba ella en problemas cuando Tom la pillase.

"No vas a ninguna parte cerca de ella, ¿me oyes?'' Tom ordenó fríamente.

"¿Perdón?" dijo, fingiendo estar confundido. El Slytherin mayor le lanzó una mirada sucia de advertencia. Él estaba murmurando en voz baja - amenazas, maldiciones y las formas más dolorosas de matar a alguien. No era un buen presagio. Para Umbridge, al menos. Si era brutalmente honesto consigo mismo, tenía bastantes ganas de que ella intentase algo contra Tom.

La gente se separó mientras caminaban, algo que había olvidado. Los ojos de Abraxas se abrieron de par en par.

''¿Qué está pasando?'' Zevi exigió en voz baja. Cygnus tomó un enfoque diferente.

"¿Qué has hecho, Potter? siseó, tal vez un poco demasiado alegremente. Ellos se unieron al desfile. Oh Salazar. Todo el mundo estaba mirando. Él se encogió un poco, pero con Tom literalmente arrastrándolo por el pasillo no había casi nada que pudiera hacer.

''¿Qué te hace pensar que he hecho algo?'' preguntó, un poco molesto por la acusación.

''Harry'' dijo Alphard lentamente. ''Tom está en comportamiento furioso, y por lo que yo se cuando algo ha sucedido para que Tom llegue a un comportamiento visiblemente furioso, tú siempre eres parte de ello"

Él pudo haber tenido un punto.

Irrumpieron en el gran salón.

Fin de la partida, perra.


End file.
